Dreams of the past
by maverick9871
Summary: BETA when the future is nearly destroyed naruto and his children must make a diffence in the past


I dont own Naruto

Beta by

Naruto Master of the Jutsus

Konoha, The village hidden in the leaves, many great warriors and leaders came from this place. At one time it was referred to as the greatest of all the hidden villages, or at least use to, now it is only a memory to those that once lived there.

It has been nearly twenty years since the attack from Sand and Sound villages, many lives have begun and ended since then. Naruto Uzumaki, hokage, dressed in his normal clothes, black cameo pants, orange chunin vest and white hokage jacket like his father the yondaime hokage worn when he was alive with the exception of orange and black flames at the end of the sleeves instead of the red flames, and stops right below his knees, that he started wearing after he became the hokage, stands outside the office of Gaara, the Kazekage of the sand village, waiting to discuss something that might try and stop the terrible tragedies that have befallen all the lands during this time.

"He will see you now." said the guard who just stepped out Gaara's office. After Naruto and the four children with him steps inside and walks up to Gaara he said "Gaara I believe I might have a way to stop everything that has happen but it is risky and I will need your help. I have been going thru all the memories Kyubi had and a came across a technique that would allow anyone inside of a seal to be transported to a time of their choosing in the past. I want to take my children with me and go back to Konoha in the past after you became Kazekage and worn them about everything that is going to happen. You already know like I do that this might be the last chance we have. I wish that you could come with me but it takes at least half of our demon chakra to activate the seal to go back and we both know it has to be me that goes back because I was actually there for most of the events that took place. I know that we are just barely surviving the attacks and we are losing more each day, within a year we will all be dead, please help me with this." Gaara looks at his only friend that is left alive and a teardrop starts to fall of his face. "Naruto, my friend, I have also found that seal in the memory of Shukaku and I believe you are right, I know your children must go also because of their unique gifts and also they do not deserve to die here and know, I agree to help you with this in return for one thing, protect my precious people also." Gaara said. "Agree Gaara my friend and I will do everything I can to make sure history dont repeat it self."

It took one month to make sure the seal was perfect and during that time the losses had been very heavy. Now there are less than a thousand shinobi left out of all the hidden villages. Everyone that has survived until know have came to Suna and are currently trying to give the Hokage and Kazekage enough time to complete preparation. Now Naruto and his four children are standing in the middle of the seal in Gaara's office, and are waiting on it to finish activating. Gaara is pumping chakra into it as much as he can and the fighting has made its way to just outside the door. "Gaara please hurry they have almost made it inside and we can't step out to help you." Naruto said. Gaara has sweat pouring out of his shield of sand and it is almost completely gone from using so much chakra. Suddenly an explosion rocks the office and two figures walk in, eyes glowing red, slowly looking at the people in the seal and Gaara with his back to them bent over still sending chakra into the seal. The two individuals laugh and walk up to Gaara, raising a sword in each hand and start slashing at Gaara. Suddenly, before the swords hit him the seal activates and the people screaming on the inside watching in terror the events taking place, disappears and the seal vanishes completely off the ground.

Gaara sitting in his office, being bored as usual during the noon part of the day is looking up at the ceiling playing a game of tic-tac-toe with Shukaku with sand above him, suddenly a bright flash and a scream of "Gaara lookout" is heard as one adult and four children collapse in the middle of the floor, the adult looks at him as he passes out and falls on his face out cold. Gaara already for an attack looks surprised and is trying to figure out what just happen as his brother and sister rush in weapons drawn and look and the five people in the middle of the floor asleep. "What just happen and who are these people?" Temari ask, while scanning the room for any possible threat. Gaara looks at the intruders for a few minutes trying to figure out what just happened. **"Do you since that chakra Gaara, I know it anywhere" **Shukaku says. "_If I did not know better I would think that was Kyubi's chakra" _Gaara thinks to Shukaku. **"We have a winner here today folk, but really, if thats Kyubi where is the little shrimp that usually has him contained? Hey wait a minute look at his face for a second" **Shukaku says.

Looking up Gaara notices what Shukaku just seen and is at a loss for words. The adult that is lying on the ground has whisker marks on his cheeks just like Naruto. Gaara then gets a feeling that he is Naruto and he is not going to be happy with this story. His siblings are starting to search the five intruders on the floor and trying to figure out whom they are. "STOP! I think I know who the adult is and if I am right you both know him also. Have them taken to the hospital and have them looked after, I want a guard on them at all times and I want notified the moment they wake up. Treat them with respect and do not let any harm happen to them." Gaara says. His siblings look at the serious look on his face and realize they better do that now. After they had them moved Kankuro notices the whisker marks on the adult and points them out to his sister both have shocked looks on their faces.

2 days later, Naruto wakes up and looks around the room and sees his two sons and two daughters in beds beside him he sees a guard asleep in a chair across from him. Deciding time is important Naruto yells at the guard. "Hey wake up, get Gaara in here and get me and my kids some Ramen!" The guard falls out of his chair looks around for an attack, remembering his orders and what the man just said disappears and goes to get the Kazekage. A few minutes later a swirl of dust appears and Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari appear in front of Naruto. "Who are you and what are you doing here in my village" Gaara asks. Naruto look at them and starts to cry a little and says "Its good to see all of you again, but before I begin can I ask a silence jutsu be put up because it is a long story and you might get upset and want to release Shukaku before I finish and head out to do a blood bath, also can my children and I also gets some ramen from your secret stash in your office Gaara. We have not had a chance to eat in a long time." Gaara and his siblings stare at the strange man stunned that not only does he speak to Gaara like that but also knows about Shukaku and Gaara's secret fetish of Ramen that he hides in his office. Temari looks at Gaara and he nods at her, she vanishes in a swirl of sand and reappears a few minutes later with a case of instant ramen. Kankuro puts up a silence jutsu and sits while the five strangers start eating.

After a few minutes and the case of ramen gone everyone sits in silence, looking at the man with whisker on his face, finally after a few moment of silence he begins talking. "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, I know this is going to be hard to believe we are from twenty years in the future, we use a demonic seal called **Jikan Kooshin Azarashi no Umarekawari **(sorry I only know a little of the names from other fictions and shows) to get here we had Gaara use his demonic energy to activate it for us as a last ditch effort to try and save everyone we lost and to defeat the enemies that are coming after us. If you have not figured out who I am yet I am the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, your true friend, Uzumaki Naruto. I know it is hard to believe and to prove its me and these are my children a will show you a jutsu know one else would dare to but first would you mind putting a sand shield around my kids so they cant see or hear Gaara." Gaara already believing him decides to humor him and see what his friend is going to do put a sand shield and silence jutsu around the four children. After seeing this Naruto smiles and says **"Oiroke no Jutsu"** after a cloud of smoke revealing a blond girl surrounded by smoke ring and a nose bleed from Kankuro, a smack on the head from Temari, and a smile from Gaara, Naruto drops his jutsu and says "So do you believe me now, If you do I would like for you to go with us and go to Konoha to see Tsunade-baa-chan. I would also wait to tell you anything else until we get there." After they agreed with Naruto and letting him know they believed him, they went and made all the arrangements and sent a letter to the Hokage telling her they needed to meet her and are bringing some guess for a emergency private meeting.

6 days later, they just arrived in Konoha, the children all look stunned going thru town, Naruto with a strong henge on is trying his best not to tear up as he sees people long dead, walking all around him. Suddenly he sees his younger self outside the Hokage tower yelling at Sakura about ramen being the best food on earth. Older Naruto leans over to Gaara and whispers to tell his younger self he would talk to him after he meets the Hokage.

After making it inside and having Gaara request Hyuga Hiashi to the meeting before they start, he arrives and everyone is sitting down looking at the Hokage she asks "Gaara what is so important that you demanded and emergency private meeting with me and requested the head of the Hyuga clan here also?" Gaara looks at her and says "Hokage, I requested this on behalf of the people I have brought here. I know this is very unusual but what this person is about to say is the truth and we need everyone here to sit and listen to him, no matter how unbelievable it is. He has already proven to me enough I would risk my life to believe him. Please dont let anyone get upset and leave until we hear everything he has to say and with you permission I'll let him speak know.

Tsunade and Hiashi look at him stunned and then nod in approval to go ahead. Upon seeing this Naruto drops his henge and after a few second of gasp he begins saying "It good to see you again Tsunade-ba-chan, and you also Hiashi. In case you have not figured out who I am, I am Uzumaki Naruto and these are my children, we have traveled back to the past from 20 years in the future using a demonic seal called **Jikan Kooshin: Azarashi no Umarekawari**, to try and change the future. I was appointed Rokudaime after you were killed 4 years from know Tsunade by Kabuto with a new poison made from Manda, I went after Kabuto with Jiraiya, I killed Orochimaru and Kabuto after Jiraiya was killed on that mission defeating Manda, however I had to completely fuse with Kyubi in order to do it and in the process I became a half demon with full access to his memories, powers, and extended lifetime. I'll probably live for a few thousand years unless I'm killed, but it is still me. However even I was not strong enough to defeat the enemy that came after him."

After giving everyone a few second to go thru this information Naruto turned to Hiashi and said "I bet you are wondering why I would want you here for this meeting and the answer is very simple. I wanted to let you meet my children and your grandchildren, from Hina-chan my wife, and give them a chance to meet you since they never got a chance to. And before you loose it I'll let you know they do have full use to the Byakugan as well as having a long lifetime including memories from their mother and me. Hina-chan was killed by a traitor or she would of lived as long as I do because if a demon or half demon loves a normal human and has a child they become just like me and the kids." Naruto thinks _"He should loose it in 3,2,1," "_WHAT! How did you marry her how, how did I give you permission, HOW! HOW! HOW!"

"Very simple Hiashi, The Hyuga council decided to go behind you back and tried to have Hina-chan and Hanabi assassinated because they felt that you were getting weak and your heirs were not what should be to rule the clan. After the detail of Neji's dad death became public knowledge the council felt that you had let the clan look bad, So while you were in the Wave country on a clan mission with both you daughters and Neji's you were injured by a group of sound Jounins that attacked your group, they were all killed but you were in the hospital for 3 week before you could even travel due to you injuries. You requested a few Hyuga bodyguards and the council sent the guards but under orders to kill your daughter and blame Neji. They arrived and acted like everything was normal. Ero-sensei and I was passing thru Wave country, I was training, he was doing his research, While there a stayed with a old friend named Tazuna the bridge builder, the one that built The Great Naruto Bridge, I met Hina-chan there and we decided to eat some ramen and a stand I found there and these 2 Hyuga I dont know interrupted our meal, started talking down to Hina-chan and grabbed her arms enough to bruise them, I stood up to them and they started bragging how not only were they getting rid of the trash of the clan but the demon brat also. Hina-chan and I defended ourselves and I killed one while she close off all his chakra points. I let out some killer intent to make him talk and he told us about the other attack on Hanabi and how they were going to blame Neji. We went and stopped the attack on Hanabi, got Neji and took out the guards that were with you then the 4 of us brought what were left alive and I released more killer intent and made them confess everything. Even the plans the council had for you after you daughters death."

Everyone was stunned by the detail of the attack and how it made since. Hiashi asked, " what happened after I got back to town" Naruto looked at him and began telling what happened" After the attack you decided to come back early and I convinced Ero-sensei to comeback early or else" "Or else what" Tsunade asked laughingly.

"Simple, I told him that if he did not come back early I would tell you which character in his book is based on you" Naruto said. Tsunade immediately order Ibiki to look for Jiraiya and bring him to her. Everyone else in the room sweatdroped while looking at the Hokage cracking her knuckles and pooling charka into her arms with enough killer intent to make everyone in the village look everywhere in fear.

"While we wait I might as well continue. When we got back Jiraiya went to Tsunade to tell her about everything and to get ABNU ready while the four of us went to the Hyuga compound to deal with the elders. To say they were surprised when you busted the council chamber doors down would be an understatement; you came in and told them the council was disbanded. They had other plans. They had hired a group of missing-nins to attack and kill you after you got back. It became an all out battle, you took out six Rock and 2 sound ninjas, Hinata and Hanabi had taken out 3 Cloud ninjas, Neji went face to face with the son of the Cloud ninja that attempted to kidnap Hinata when she was a baby that cause Neji dad to die. I hope I never see what happen to that guy happen to another person my whole life. You had asked me to stay outside the council chamber because it was a Hyuga problem. Everyone was going well until one of the council summoned a 20-foot falcon that destroyed half of the Hyuga compound. This summon was really strong. It unleashed a wind attack that knocked Neji and both of your daughters out. You were busy fighting the other 7 council members and could not get a chance to get to the three that were out cold. I could not stand to sit back and see my friends so I used a technique Jiraiya had been trying to team me called **Shunshin** instantly jumping in front of them at the same time the falcon with a Hyuga on his back came in to finish them off and I powered up a **Rasengan** and slammed it into the falcon but not before it pierced me with its talons. Once it was destroyed I was starting to feel the effect of **Shunshin** since that was the that first time I used it correctly, my chakra was totally screwed up and I fell down asleep because Kyubi was trying to heal me already, you had done defeated the council members that were left by the time ABNU and Tsunade arrived we were all still hurt pretty bad." Naruto said.

"When I was still in the hospital you came to visit me and asked me why did I get involved in your family problems, I told you that my friends are my family and if my family is in trouble nothing would stop me from saving them. You told me that I was a very wise person and asked me if I could do you a favor. I said I would. The favor you wanted was for me to take Hinata with me on my training and help her get stronger because you were afraid of complication due to the council and you did not want both daughters in one place at the same time until they both could get stronger. I asked you if you thought that Hinata would be mad going with me and you laughed. I did not know it at the time that Hinata had a crush on me but you did, and the real reason you wanted her to go with me is because you and my dad had already arrange the marriage and wanted us to fall in love." Naruto said.

After Naruto mention his dad Tsunade and Hiashi looked at each other but did not mention anything wondering if he really did know the truth about his dad and what else he might know. At that moment Ibiki arrived with Jiraiya and he had one piece of tissue up his nose trying to stop his nosebleed. Tsunade asked Naruto "which one am I" Naruto looked at her and told the truth" Simple, every woman in his book is based off of you, he just changes one feature on each character to keep you from figuring it out, I still dont know why you two hooked up."

As soon as that was said Jiraiya said "OOOOHHHH CCCCRRRRAAAAAPPPP!!!!!" and the race was on, he was out the door followed by Tsunade screaming how he wont even have a cell in his body when she was done killing him." Everyone else was looking at the wall the Hokage made when she left. Naruto just looked at everyone and said "well I need to get my kids some time to rest since the Hokage wont be back today, Hiashi, mind if I have the keys to my dads compound?"

Hiashi looked at Naruto and said stuttering "Hhhh-oo-ww do you know about him and that?" "Simple, when I got older I was told the truth right before I was made Rokudaime. Anyways I need to rest and we all could use a break I'll be glad to continue later if you would like you could come by and see you grandchildren when you bring the keys. Also, I want you to know Hinata and my younger self are going to need to come by because I want to use a forbidden jutsu my dad made based on the mind transfer jutsu that transfer all memory to someone. I want to give them both the memories because I won't be alive after a couple of days. If a person uses the **Jikan Kooshin: Azarashi no Umarekawari** they either die and get sent to their younger self's subconscious or if before they die they are able to meet their younger self than they are able to give them their memories so I want my children to know that they will still have their parents, but they are going to be younger, and I know I'm changing history but to stop the tragedy that coming it has to be done." Naruto said.

Hiashi was stunned. He decided he needed to talk to his daughter and also a certain blond haired Genin named Naruto. He then looked at the wall above the 4 children that were asleep near the back wall and noticed it had been 7 hours already and it was dark out. What surprised him is that the children had remained silent the whole time and fallen asleep during the meeting. "I would rather have you come to my compound tonight until I get permission from the Hokage otherwise. I only request that you and the children do not say anything until I get you into you room and do not speak to anyone outside of you room while there." Hiashi said.

**Jikan Kooshin: Azarashi no Umarekawari – Time Renewal: Seal of Reincarnation**

**Shunshin - Body Flicker Jutsu**

**Rasengan – Spiraling Sphere**

**Oiroke no Jutsu - Sexy Jutsu**


End file.
